1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a fuel cell system and a method of controlling an operation of a plurality of fuel cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are based on environment-friendly alternative energy technology for generating electrical energy from a material, such as hydrogen. In general, the fuel cells have a stack structure including a plurality of cells generating power. Generally, the number of cells forming the fuel cell is increased or an area of the cells is enlarged in order to increase the power generated by a fuel cell. When the size of the fuel cell is increased, the fuel supply capacity of a balance of plant (BOP) for operating the fuel cell is also increased so that power consumption of the BOP is significantly increased. In the case where many cells are used in the fuel cell, if the performance of some of the cells degrades, the whole stack of cells is replaced. Thus, research is actively being conducted on a fuel cell system employing a plurality of fuel cells.